The Teen Titans Go To Disney World
by Rose O'Carroll
Summary: Six drabbles. Robin is having a very bad day when the Teen Titans decide to go to Disney World.


A/N: This is a series of six Teen Titans drabbles, mostly written to annoy those nice people waiting for me to update the Rent Work Constantly In Progress. (Sorry, guys.) Oh, yeah, and I put Impulse on the team because a joke had occurred to me using him. Just pretend he joined some time after the show ended, if it really bothers you.

Raven

"You realize, we could be training," Robin said. "Or fighting evil. Or doing any of a thousand _perfectly reasonable_ things right now. But no, we had to go to Disney World."

The rest of the Teen Titans ignored Robin in favor of the burning question of whether they should go to Splash or Space Mountain first.

Robin turned to his sole ally. "Raven? Surely you think we could be doing something a little productive?"

But Raven was already running across the street. "Look! I can buy a Maleficent shirt! Or Jack Sparrow!"

This was going to be a long day.

Starfire

"Obviously this is some form of torture device," Starfire said. "I only wonder how your species is so barbaric that it subjects people to it."

Robin felt a headache coming on. "We don't subject people to it. They go there of their own free will."

Starfire looked skeptical. "The jerky, primitive, rather creepy robots? The annoying, stupid and ridiculously catchy music? The blatant national stereotyping?"  
"There's a fifty-minute line of people waiting to ride it. Someone must think it's fun."

"This is a form of entertainment?" Starfire, horrified, stared at _It's a Small World_.

Robin nodded weakly.

"Humans are insane."

Impulse

His face blanched, Robin clung helplessly to the teacups ride, about to vomit.

Impulse's hands on the wheel blurred.

Scratch 'about to.'

Impulse frowned. "Isn't this supposed to go fast?"

Robin didn't trust himself to open his mouth, especially since Impulse had just entered lightspeed. The wheel spat blue sparks. The world outside looked like a bad abstract painting.

Then it stopped: teacups stilled with a jerk, lights off, riders thrown back by inertia, the front of the line ready to grab pitchforks and torches.

Robin, dizzied with vertigo, wondered how they were going to get out of this one.

Robin

Robin knew forty-two ways to kill this man in thirty seconds. Tragically, he was not allowed to use any one of them.

"For the last time," he said, "I'm not in a costume. I'm really Robin."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The man snapped another picture of Robin and the sticky child clinging to his knee.

On the other hand, one broken bone wasn't that bad. And it would be so satisfying.

"Don't bother," his wife said. "It's not a good costume. Don't these people do the research? Robin's a girl. Everyone knows that."

Why, why wasn't he allowed to hurt civilians?

Beast Boy

"Is anybody going to explain to me why Beast Boy is in the parade?" Robin asked.

Starfire, Raven and Cyborg all simultaneously decided that their feet were not only very interesting, but yea verily the most interesting thing in the entire theme park, so much that they had to be studied with the careful attention they never paid to training drills.

"He said that there was a Belle, but there wasn't any Beast, and that was just wrong, and he had to—" Some vestigial sense of self-preservation made Impulse, seeing Robin's death-glare, suddenly agree with the others about feet.

Cyborg

The line advanced infinitesimally.

"You know," Robin said, "we've rode on actual spaceships before. I doubt Space Mountain is much different, and then we won't have to wait in line."

Cyborg whirled to face him. "You know what, Robin? You're right. Disney is immature and stupid. But we're teenagers. Teenagers are immature and stupid! Even if we have to fight evil and save the world, we can still be teenagers sometimes. It's okay. No one'll die."

Robin felt guiltily like someone just called, correctly, on being a jerk.

Beast Boy broke the awkward silence. "Yeah, but Splash Mountain's still better."

A/N: Read, review and enjoy a very happy winter solstice!


End file.
